1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to memory interface communication, and particularly to transfers of cyclic redundancy codes and strobes which allow a user better direct control of a DIMM and its function.
2. Description of Background
Before our invention a conventional memory interface between a memory control and a DIMM used bi-directional strobes. However, error control coding such as use of cyclic redundancy checks (CRC) has become desirable due to the increasing data-rate transfers and consequent bit error rates (BER).